jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Astrid212/Zabójca
thumb|left NO HEJ ! WITAM Z POWROTEM ! A WIĘC NOWE OPOKO PT. ,,''ZABÓJCY' '''MOŻE KILKA INFORMACJI : • CI KTÓRZY LUBIĄ ''HAPPY END ''SORY ALE RACZEJ GO NIE BĘDZIE • MIECZYK I SZPADKA NIE SĄ BLIŹNIAKAMI ''' • '''CZKAWKA, ŚLEDZIK,SĄCZYSMARK, MIECZYK I ERET MAJĄ PO 18 LAT (WYGLĄDAJĄ JAK W JWS2) • ASTRID,SZPADKA I HEDERA MAJĄ PO LAT 18 (WYGLĄDAJĄ JAK W JWS2, HEDERA JAK W 3 SEZONIE SERIALU) • WSPÓŁCZESNOŚĆ • SMOKI JAKO ZWIERZĘTA • RODZICE ASTRID ŻYJĄ • CZKAWKA NIE UTRZYMUJE KONTAKTU Z RODZICAMI • CZKAWKA JAKO JEDYNY MIESZKA SAM • DRASTYCZNE SCENY, TROCHE BRZYDSZYCH SŁÓW ZACZYNAM !? 1. ZEMSTA - Ale to zbyt ryzykowne ! Furia ty chyba serio zwariowałeś ! - krzyknął jeden z mężczyzn w czarnym płaszczu - Podważasz moje zdanie !? - krzyknął ubrany tak samo mężczyzna Spod jego płaszczu wystawał brązowy kosmyk włosów - Ja ci tylko mówię że to głupie – wytłumaczył już spokojniej - Słuchaj Zębiróg ! Hofferson wsadził naszego brata do pierdla, a ja litości nie znam ! Wrzeniec był nam potrzebny, a teraz siedzi - Sądzę że on też jest odpowiedzialny – nadal parł w zaparte - Poniekąd – zamyślił się – ale – tym razem zwrócił się do 9 innych mężczyzn – to nasz obowiązek ! - Zgadzam się ! - wykrzyknął jeden z tłumu - Więc niech tak się stanie – uległ Zębiróg - Dzisiejszej nocy zemścimy się ! - zaczął przemowę Furia – Zabijamy Hoffersona i jego żonkę. Córkę oszczędzić, niech się dziewczyna nacieszy życiem - A kto ją … - odezwał się któryś z tłumy - Tym razem żaden. Musimy na razie ucichnął wystarczy samo zabójstwo nie potrzebuje jak narzie dodatkowych oskarżeń o gwałt - Tobie to i tak już nic nie zaszkodzi – zaśmiał z któryś z tłumu Brunet uśmiechnął się. - Za półtorej godziny macie być gotowi ! 'DWIE GODZINY PÓŹNIEJ ' Ciemne cienie przemykały niczym zjawy po dachach budynków. Ich cel ? Dom przy ulicy Borka Pechowca. Dom zwykły jak każdy inny. A w środku ? W środku szczęśliwa rodzina. Mąż, żona i córka. Jeszcze nie wiedzieli. - Śpij dobrze córeczko – mówiła brunetka o pięknych niebieskich oczach - Nawzajem mamo ! Dobranoc tato ! - ucałowała matkę i blondyna o brązowych oczach. Ojca. Niczego nieświadoma poszła spać. Jutrzejszy dzień miał być zwykły. Dom, szkoła,dom. Jej rodzice zaraz potem zasnęli. Czarna postać stanęła na ich balkonie. Po cichu weszła do środka. Jej ruchy płynne i praktycznie nie widoczne. Jednym ruchem stała przy łóżku. Dało się tylko zobaczyć uśmiech na jej twarzy. Tak jakby zabijanie sprawiało jej przyjemność. Za nim do pomieszczenia weszła reszta. Jedenaście postaci ustawiona wokół łóżka. Byli na polowaniu. Furia wziął sztylet. Bez chwili wahania wbił nóż prosto w serce Magnuma Hoffersona. Mężczyzna otworzył oczy. Nie mógł wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Umarł. Brunet podał sztylet grubszemu chłopakowi który stał na przy drugiej stronie łóżka. Ten tak że bez wahania wbił sztylet w serce kobiety. - Wy już idźcie – zaczął Furia – ja idę na chwile do dziewczyny - Ale przecież mówiłeś … - zaczął któryś - Ale kto powiedział że po to tam idę – powiedział przez ramię i wyszedł z pokoju Skręcił w korytarz. Czuł jakby znał cały rozkład domy. Nie zastanawiając się długo. Wszedł w drugie drzwi na lewo. Bingo ! W łóżku leżała dziewczyna. Brunet podszedł do niej i usiadł na skraju łóżka. Nachylił się nad jej uchem i szepnął. - Jak tam ? Dziewczyna gwałtownie otworzyła oczy. Szybko znalazła się w pozycji siedzącej. - Kim jesteś i czego chcesz ! Tato ! - krzyczała - Tatulek ci nie pomorze ani mamusia. Powiedzmy że poszli pogadać z aniołkami - Co ale jak … co ! Zamordowałeś ich !? - Po prostu wymierzyłem karę. Ale już mnie tu nie mam. Nie chciałem żebyś spała z truposzami w domu – mruknął i skierował się w stronę drzwi Dziewczyna ruszyła za nim do sypialni rodziców. Widziała jedynie jak postać wychodzi na balkon. Uklękła przy łóżku rodziców. Zaczęła płakać. TA … MOŻE DZIWNE MYŚLI MUSIAŁA ZNALEŚĆ UJŚCIE. OPKO NIE BĘDZIE DŁUGIE. MOŻE TAKIE JAK TAMTO MOŻE DŁUŻSZE NIE WIEM :/ LICZE OCZYWIŚCIE ŻE JAK AKCJA SIĘ ROZKRĘCI TO MOGE LICZYĆ NA OKŁADECZKĘ OD MAŁEJ AMBITNEJ :D OCZYWIŚCIE NIE ZMUSZAM XD OKI TO TYLE ! PA:* CDN... 2. HISTORIA KRĘGU (UWAGA ZMIANA ASTRID I DZIEWCZYNY SĄ W WIKU CZKAWKI I RESZTY/ MIECZYK I SZPADA TO BLIŹNIACY!) Chłopak zwlekł się z łóżka. Stanął przed lustrem w łazience i przemył twarz zimną wodą. - Szczęście że to ostatni rok – mruknął sam do siebie i przeczesał ręką swoje brązowe włosy Wszedł do kuchni i od razu zobaczył swojego przyjaciela Szczerbatka. - No co się paczasz – powiedział chłopaka który śmiał się z psa. Szczerbatek stał przy misce patrząc raz na nią, a raz na swojego pana – no już ci daje Spojrzał na zegarek 7:30. Ubrał się wziął kanapkę i ruszył do szkoły na piechotę. Rzadko idzie na piechotę, ponieważ posiada samochód i motocykl. Po kilkunastu minutach trafił pod mur szkoły. W szatni przywitali go koledzy. - A, co to nasz Czkawka na piechotę !? Nowość – zaśmiał się czarnowłosy dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna - Zamknij się Eret i lepiej gadaj, która godzina – powiedział to z uśmiechem wiążąc sznurówkę - Za jakieś pięć minut wychowawcza – odparł - A, zrobiliście to zadanie na chemie ? - wtrącił się grubszy blondyn, Śledzik - Serio Śledź ? - zapytał Czkawka stając i zarzucając na ramie plecak. - Tak pytam – odparł drapiąc się po głowie Po chwili stali już pod klasą. Korytarze wypełnił dźwięk dzwonka. Klasa weszła do środka gdzie czekał już na nich ich wychowawca. Pan Sava, nauczyciel biologii. Wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca. - Dziś chciałbym poruszyć pewien temat, ale zanim to chciałbym przedstawić wam nową koleżankę . Astrid Hofferson. Po klasie przeszedł szmer. Wszyscy słyszeli o sprawie sprzed kilku tygodni. Czkawka spojrzał na Ereta, zaraz potem na Mieczyka, a następnie na Śledzika i Sączysmarka - No świetnie – mruknął sam do siebie Obok nauczyciela stanęła blondynka o niebieskich oczach. - Proszę zajmij miejsce obok Czkawki – wskazał ręką puste krzesło - Co raz lepiej – znów szepnął sam do siebie Czkawka. Dziewczyna usiadła obok niego - Tak jak mówiłem chciałem poruszyć pewien temat. Niestety bolesny dla Astrid. Chodzi o zabójce jej rodziców, a dokładniej zabójców. Chce byście wiedzieli kim oni są. Media nie mówią o nich wile, bo się boja. - Więc skąd pan to wie … - zapytał z nienacka Śledzik - Mam kolegę w policji, który zajmuję się ich sprawami. A teraz zacznę od początku Pojawili się jakieś 4 lata temu. Skąd ? Tego nie wie nikt. Jak świat ich poznał ? Niewinny napad na bank. Jest ich dwunastu. A, raczej było, ponieważ Magnum Hofferson znany na całym świecie sędzia rozgrysł jednego z nich. Jednak niczego się nie dowiedział. Ci którzy przystępowali do tak zwanego Kręgu obiecali że nigdy nie wydadzą swoich braci. Najwyraźniej Krąg zapragnął zemsy na Hoffersonie. Dziwi mnie to że oszczędzili ciebie Astrid. - Czemu ? - dziewczyna nagle się odezwała - Zwykle zabijają całą rodzinę, a w najlepszym wypadku gwa… - mężczyzna zaciął się – gwałcą. Lecz najbardziej świat pragnie dowiedzieć się kim jest … Nocna Furia. Ich przywódca. Jego osoba jest owiana tajemnicą. Wiele osób mówiło że go widziało i tyle samo, a może i nawet więcej jest teorii na temat jego wyglądu. Jednak ja sądzę, że nikt z tych którzy tak się zarzekali nie widział go. - Niby czemu ? - tym razem odezwał się Czkawka - Bo już by nie żyli, chłopcze. Już by nie żyli. A ty Astrid czy dostrzegłaś coś w ciemności ? - Nie. Tylko go słyszałam, ale już nie pamiętam jak brzmiał - Nie możemy tego od ciebie wymagać – oparł się o biurko – mam nadzieję, że nie prędko o nich usłyszymy – powiedział, a na korytarzu rozbrzmiał dzwonek. Uczniowie wyszli. Pięciu nastolatków wyszło przed szkołę. - I co sądzisz Czkawka ? - zapytał Eret - Może se staruszek mieć nadzieję ale … nadzieja matką głupich – mruknął - Więc co zamierzasz ? - wtrącił się Mieczyk - Zwołajcie zebranie. Dzisiaj o północy w bazię ja się zrywam - Dobra ja się tym zajmę, a co powiedzieć nauczycielom ? - tym razem odezwał się Smark - Że się źle poczułem – powiedział przez ramię brunet i ruszył w stronę furtki. CHCIAŁAM WAM TROSZKU PRZYBLIRZYĆ TO CZYM ,,ZAJMUJE'' SIĘ NASZ BOHATER. I ODPOWIEM NA PYTANIA: 1. CZKAWKA + ASTRID ? JAK NAJBARDZIEJ ALE TO PÓŹNIEJ 2. MAM COŚ Z MÓZGIEM ? OCZYWIŚCIE XD CIESZĘ SIĘ ŻE WAM SIĘ PODOBA ^^ A W MOJEJ GŁOWIE JUŻ POMYSŁ NA NASTEPNE OPKO XD PONIEWAŻ TO NIE BĘDZIE DŁUGIE. WIĘC JUŻ MOŻECIE WYBRAŻ CZY NASTĘPNE OPKO MA BYĆ WE WSPÓŁCZESNOŚCI ''CZY W ''CZASACH WIKINGÓW. TO NA RAZIE TYLE ! PA:* CDN... 3. SPOTKANIE Czkawka szedł wąską uliczką. Był to skrót do jego domu. Nauczyciele przyzwyczaili się że chłopak często się zrywał. Na głowie miał kaptur od swojej ciemnej bluzy. Właśnie przechodził obok śmietnika kiedy ktoś złapał go za ramię. Gotowy do ataku obrócił się w stronę napastnika. Jakie było jego ździwienie gdy zobaczył Erika. - Wrzeniec ? - zapytał zdejmując kaptur - Tak to ja – uśmiechnął się rudowłosy chłopak - Ale czy ty nie powinneś siedzieć ? - zapytał Czkawka drapiąc się po głowie - Mówisz jak byś nie wiedział – zaśmiał się – uczyłem się od najlepszych - No tak w sumie dużo ćwiczyliśmy - Ale zaraz tam wracam – zaczął – dobrze wiem że było by za duże zamieszanie wokół Kręgu - Dobre posunięcie. Ale po co uciekłeś ? - Mam coś dla ciebie – wyjął za kurtki teczkę – sam wiesz o kom to - Dzięki – uśmiechnął się brunet - Ja już lecę. Nie długo mogą zauważyć że mnie nie ma Chłopak zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił. Kilkanaście minut później Czkawka stał już przed drzwiami swojego domu. Przekręcił kluczyk. Zostało mu czekać do wieczora. Czarna postać wyłoniła się za zasłony. - Witaj panie – powiedziało chórem dziesięciu mężczyzn - Witajcie – uśmiechnął się pod płaszczem – spotkaliśmy się to by, się naradzić w pewnej sprawie, a mianowicie chodzi o pewnego policjanta - Furio ? - odezwał się grubszy chłopak - Czy chodzi o policjanta, który zajmuje się naszymi sprawami i rozpowiada je Niegodnym ? - Dokładnie Gronklu, dokładnie – zaśmiał się cicho – kto ma ochotę na łowy ? - Ja ! - krzyknął tłum BĘDZIE BITWA HAH ! DOSTAŁAM OKŁADKE OD ''CZYTAJĄCEJ, ''więc ''MAŁA AMBITNA ''MUSI SIĘ POSTARAĆ KIEDY DOSTANE OD NIEJ OKŁADKĘ WTEDY ZADECYDUJE. NO A JEŚLI OBIE BĘDĄ ZACE TO USTAWIE JE OBIE NA POCZĄTKU OPKA :D JESZCZE RAZ DZIĘKUJE ''Czytającej ^^'' TO NA TYLE ! PA:* 4. SPOTKANIE Z ,,OFIRĄ'' - Dzień dobry – powiedziała blondynka – dzisiaj ja zastępuje pana Save, ponieważ on ma jakieś sprawy prywatne. Z tego powodu mamy plastykę i zrobię coś co miałam zrobić dawno czyli dwójkami zrobicie plakat na temat prehistorii, a żeby nie było za łatwo ja dobieram pary. Po klasie przeszedł cichy jęk. W Czkawce coś drgnęło. A co jeśli przydzieli go do Astrid ? Czkawka odwrócił się do Ereta siedzącego za nim. - Zakład, że przydzieli mnie z Astrid ? - zagadał - Niby czemu ? - zapytał zdezorientowany chłopka - Ty chyba serio mało książek czytasz – brunet załamał się – tak jest zawsze, stary zoba… - Haddock, a ciebie do kogo przydzielić …. ? - nagle nauczycielka pojawiła się obok chłopaka - Ymmm … wie pani jak ja panią lubię ? Wręcz kocham – Czkawka uśmiechnął się szeroko - Ja też cię lubię Czkawka, ale tym razem to na mnie nie zadziała i nie będziesz z Eretem tylko z jakąś dziewczyną. Na przykład... – nauczycielka rozejrzała się po klasie – z Astrid - Świetnie – mruknął blondyn Reszta lekcji minęła na omawianiu tematu pracy. Była to ostatnia lekcja. - Tak w ogóle to gratulacje – poklepał Czkawkę po plecach Eret - Niby czemu ? - Przeżyłeś wszystkie lekcje - Ta ! widzisz jaki ja zdolny ! - uśmiechnął się chłopak – ale, teraz sory muszę iść do Astrid i się zapytać o tą pracę - Nie ma to jak pierw – zaczął, ale Czkawka znacząco na niego popatrzył - Na takie tematy to może nie na korytarzu - Racja – zaśmiał się chłopaka – dzisiaj jakieś spotkanie ? - Nie mam dzisiaj inne zajęcia - Okej to do poniedziałku ? - Szczerze w to wątpię. Robimy dzisiaj nockę - Powiedzieć chłopakom ? - Kogo masz na myśli ? - zapytał z ciekawością brunet. Nie chciał mieć w domu dziesięciu mężczyzn naraz. - Z naszej klasy - Dobra do bądźcie tak około dziewiętnastej - Dobra to pa ! - pożegnał się i poszedł w stronę wyjścia Czkawka zaczął szukać Astrid. Jednak dziewczyna się rozpłynęła. Nie mogąc nic zrobić poszedł do szatni i wyszedł ze szkoły. Nie śpieszyło mu się. Chłopak dobrze wiedział czemu nie było jego wychowawcy. Pewnie zawiadomili go o śmierci kolegi. Tym razem spalili dom. Krąg nie lubił rutyny. Woleli być kreatywni. Bruneta z rozmyśleń wyrwało zatrzymujące się auto. Spojrzał na pasy. Zobaczył że przechodzi przez nie Astrid. Popędził za nią w ostatniej chwili zdążył przebiec przez ulice. Podszedł do blondynki. - Hej, Astrid – zaczął – robimy razem projekt - I co w związku z ty ? - jej głos był oschły i bez żadnego uczucia. Tak jakby jej dusza uciekła. - I chciałem wiedzieć kiedy i u kogo go robimy - U ciebie – zaczęła jutro po południu ? - Ok to do zobaczenia – powiedział i skierował się w stronę domu 5. POZBYĆ SIĘ DOWODÓW W kominku lądowały kolejne papiery. Co było na nich zapisane ? Tego nie dowie się już nikt. O kim były te informacje ? To pozostanie tajemnicą ? Kto chciał je zniszczyć ? Na to pytanie odpowiedź powinna być prosta. Kolejną stronę pożerały płomienie. Właśnie w nie pamięć uciekało słowo ,,zabójstwo''. Chłopak palący dokumenty uśmiechał się. Ale nie tak zwyczajnie. Był to chciwy uśmiech. Kim był w środku ? Nie dowiedział się tego jeszcze nikt. Czy miał uczucia ? Tego można się tylko domyślać ? Czemu ukrywał swoje prawdziwe ,,ja'' ? Zapewne miał coś do ukrycia. A, może po prostu taki był ? Nad tym można tylko dumać. 6. CZYM JEST SUMIENIE ? Promienie słońca wpadały do pokoju chłopaka. Przetarł oczy. Dookoła porozrzucane butelki, a na podłodze śpiący Śledzik. - Która godzina ? - mruknął brunet tam do siebie i spojrzał na zegarek. Było grubo po 11 – super, o 12:30 przyjdzie Astrid, a ja mam niepowtarzalny syf w domu. Śledzik budź się ! - Co !? - wykrzyknął blondyn i zaczął się podnosić. Rozejrzał się po pokoju przyjaciela – ale, bałagan - No właśnie ! Złaź na dół i budź innych ! Sprzątnąć to trzeba ! - wściekły brunet udał się do łazienki Gdy z niej wyszedł jego pokój lśnił czystością. Skierował się w stronę chodów na dół. Sytuacja tam miała się trochę gorzej. - No to pobalowaliśmy – mruknął Eret wkładając kolejne puszki do worka na śmieci - Ta – odparł Czkawka – to ja może zmyje podłogę - Dobry pomysł – włączył się do rozmowy Mieczyk, który właśnie mył kuchenne blaty Chłopak skierował się w stronę schowka i wyciągnął z niego mopa i wiadro. Nie minęło 30 minut, a dom lśnił czystością. - To my się zmywamy, powodzenia – powiedział Eret wychodząc z domu przyjaciela - Dzięki. Przyda się – uśmiechnął się brunet i zamknął za przyjaciółmi drzwi Astrid miała się zjawić za około 10 minut. Czkawka wszedł do kuchni i zaczął robić sobie kawę. Kiedy ją już zalewał, dom przepełnił odgłos dzwonka. - Już otwieram ! - krzyknął i odstawił czajnik na palnik. W kilku krokach znalazł się pod drzwiami. Otworzył je. Jego oczom ukazała się blondynka. Ubrana w czarne rurki i czerwono-czarną koszule w kratę. Spojrzał na siebie. Ona ładnie ubrana, a on w spodniach dresowych i czarnej koszulce ze smokiem. - Proszę wejdź – uśmiechnął się. Innymi słowem robił dobrą minę do złej gry. Dziewczyna weszła i zdjęła buty – tam jest salon. Zaraz do ciebie przyjdę Astrid nic nie mówiąc poszła we wskazanym przez chłopaka kierunku. Nie czekała długo, ponieważ on już po chwili zjawił się z brystolem i przyborami. Wyszedł jeszcze na chwilę i przyniósł wcześniej zrobioną kawę. W końcu odezwała się. - Ładne mieszkasz. Pewnie twoi rodzice są bogaci – powiedziała rozglądając się - Nie utrzymuje z nimi kontaktu – zaczął – sam zarabiam - Nie mieszkasz z nimi ? - Nie. Jakoś nie mam ochoty ich widzieć - Ja doceniłam swoich dopiero po ich śmierci – widać było, że czuję ból Chłopak nagle poczuł dziwne ukucie w okolicach serca. Co by powiedziała gdyby wiedziała, że siedzi właśnie obok zabójcy jej rodziców. W jego głowie zaczęły się zbierać pytania dlaczego w zasadzie on to robi. Czemu zabija ? STOP ! Słowo wypowiedział on sam w myślach. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić ja wyrzuty sumienia czy tez skruchę. - Przykro mi – powiedział, chociaż w środku wiedział że Hofferson zasłużył na śmierć - Nie ma po co – wtedy pierwszy raz zobaczył jej uśmiech połączony z dużymi niebieskimi oczyna – zabierajmy się lepiej za tą pracę - Masz rację – odparł i wziął łyk gorącej jeszcze kawy TAK MACIE WCZEŚNIE NEXTA. DZISIAJ MOŻE DOSTANIECIE JESZCZE JEDNEGO. DZISIAJ TAK JAKBY KOŃCZY SIĘ NASZ ,,MARATON''. JUTRO MUSZĘ WRÓCIĆ DO HORRORU ZWANEGO ,,SZKOŁĄ'' :( A I TERAZ WIEM DOBRZE ŻE TO OPKO NIE BĘDZIE DŁUGIE. I WYKMINIŁAM CO ZROBIE W NASTĘPNYM OPKU. NIE BĘDZIE TO ŻADNE OPKO TYPU ,,SMOCZY JEŹDZIEC ! OMG KIM ON JEST'' ALBO ,, PONIŻAJĄ MNIE JESTEM KUPĄ I UCIEKAM''. SORY BARDZO, ALE NIE XD JEST JUŻ TO PRZEREKLAMOWANE I MNIE TAKIE OPKA ZACZYNAJĄ NUDZIĆ ! POTRZEBE JEST COŚ ŚWIERZEGO I JA COS TAKIEGO ZNALAZŁAM XD MOŻE NIE BĘDZIE TO JAKIEŚ TWÓRCZE, ALE CZEGOŚ TAKIEGO JESZCZE NIE WIDZIAŁAM, WIĘC MOŻE WYPALI XD OK, ROZPISAŁAM SIĘ XD A I JESCZE KTOŚ MOŻE OGLĄDA ANIME ? JEŚLI TAK TO POROSZE JAKIEŚ CIEKAWE TYTUŁY :D. ALE JA BARDZIEJ WOLE JAKAŚ MAGIE I TAKIE TAM XD OK KOŃCZE XD TO TYLE ! ''' '''PA:* CDN… 7. PRAWDZIWI PRZYJACIELE - Furia ? - odezwała się jedna z czarnych postaci - Słucham ? - odezwał się chłopak - Mamy informacje, że Służby Specjalne węszą w naszej sprawie - Służby Specjalne ? - pod kapturem dało się zobaczyć uśmiech – tak się składa, że mój ojczulek nimi dowodzi - Masz zamiar zabić swojego ojca ? - zapytam Koszmar Ponocnik - Może – zaczął iść w stronę wyjścia. Baza była położona w grocie na plaży. Stanął na zimnym piasku i patrzył w stronę księżyca. Za nim dziesięciu mężczyzna ubranych w czarne płaszcze - Nie musisz tego robić – odezwał się jeden, dla ciebie możemy odpuścić - Ale, przysięgaliśmy, ze zabijemy każdego kto stanie na drodze Kręgu … - przełknął ślinę – takie są zasady - Ale … - zaczął Zębiróg – zasady są po to żeby je łamać. My cię rozumiemy. Przecież jesteśmy braćmi. Prawda ? Nie musisz zawsze być twardy. Jesteś pośród swoich swoich Czkawka - Dziękuje … Mieczyk. Możecie wracać – zaczął iść wzdłuż plaży Czemu nie potrafił zabić ojca ? Przecież tyle razy był przez niego upokarzany i bity, a matka ? Nic nie robiła. Zdjął kaptur. Jego brązowe włosy opadły na czoło. Zielone oczy wypełniła mieszanka uczuć. Pierwszy raz od dawna poczuł że nie jest sam. Ma przyjaciół i choć są oni dziwni to i tak ich lubi. 8. ZROZUMIEĆ SAMEGO SIEBIE ''' Było już późno, lecz dla niego czas nie miał znaczenia. Zawsze przychodził tu kiedy musiał pomyśleć. Krucze Urwisko było położone w środku lasu. Czkawka jeszcze ani raz nie zobaczył tu żywej duszy. Czemu dziś tu przyszedł ? Nadal dręczyła go sprawa jego ojca. Miał do siebie wyrzuty , że go nie zabił. Usłyszał szelest. Obok niego usiadła blondynka. - Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj – zagadał - Ja ciebie tutaj też – jej kamienna twarz wpatrywała się w księżyc - Dziwne … - Co ? – skierowała swój zwrok na niego - Czemu w ogóle ze mną rozmawiasz ? Przecież nawet mnie nie znasz - Nie wiem – zaczęła – po prostu ci ufam - Rzadkość – jej oczy wyrażały pytanie - O co ci teraz chodzi ? - zapytała - Rzadko mi ktoś ufa. Powiedzmy że jestem zakręcony - Sama nie wiem … - jej głos zaczął się łamać – nie mam przyjaciół, a wujkowi nie będe mówić o moich problemach. Brakuje mi ich … - Rodziców ? - Tak … cały czas mam koszmary - Jakie ? - Widzę go. Widzę jak stoi przy mojej komodzie. Był jak zjawa. Nie uchwytny. Tajemniczy. Skąd mam wiedzieć czy nie mijam go na ulicy. Może on nie długo będzie miał zamiar zabić i mnie ? Czemu mnie nie zabił ? - Może po prostu nie chciał - Czemu nie chał ? - Nie wiem. Szczerze gdybym nim był to … prawdopodobnie sam bym nie wiedział. Właściwie to może on się pogubił - Pogubił w czym ? Zapomniał co to współczucie !? Sumienie !? - dziewczyna krzyknęła, a po jej policzku spłynęła łza. - Może i tak. Tego zapewne nie wie on sam - Czemu go tak bronisz ? - Nie bronie - Więc co robisz ? - Uświadamiam cię, że on może mieć problem - Chyba z mózgiem ! Czkawka to nie jest normalne, że jakiś tam Krąg lata po mieście i zabija bez bronnych ludzi ! - Muszą mieć jakiś powód – mówił spokojny. Dziwnie było mu z nią rozmawiać o nim samym. - Jaki mieli powód żeby zabić moich rodziców !? - dziewczyna rozpłakała się już całkiem. Chłopak nie odpowiedział. Pierwszy raz współczuł. Przytulił ją. Tak po po prostu. Nie wiedział co się z nim stało w tym momencie. Poczuł że jego bluza moknie od słonych łez. ] -''Czemu ? Od kiedy ja mam uczucia ? Kiedy ja się tak zmieniłem ? Płacze prze zemnie. Właśnie wyznałem sam sobie że mam problem. STOP ! ''- znów blokada – ''Wiem czemu zabiłem jej ojca ! '' ''Bo zagroził Kręgowi ! Bo wsadził do pierdla Wrzeńca ! Zasłużył ! '' - Muszę już iść – rzucił sucho - Przepraszam nie powinnam – zaczęła się tłumaczyć – znamy się zaledwie kilka dni, a ja ci gadam takie rzeczy …. i - Nie przepraszam – przerwał jej – ja po prostu nie przywykłem do takich sytuacji W odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko uśmiech. '''9. PRZYŁAPANI ? - Umarł – powiedział Zębiróg wyciągając z martwego już ciała zatruty sztylet. Furia jedynie się uśmiechnął. - Może w końcu się ogarną i przestaną przydzielić ludzi do naszych spraw - W końcu was mam – usłyszeli za sobą męski głos Brunet odwrócił się. Zobaczył za sobą wysokiego, rudego mężczyznę. Dobrze go znał. - Otoczyć – wydał krótki rozkaz i w mgnieniu oka mężczyzna stał bez drogi ucieczki – mam nadzieję Bracia, że wiecie kto to jest - Tak – odpowiedzieli chórem - Więc ? Co z nim zrobimy ? - zapytał Furia - Zabijemy ? - zapytał Zmienno Skrzydły - Za banalne – mruknął brunet - Furia ? - zaczął Zębiróg – a, może by tak pokazać mu nasze twarze, a później małe czyszczenie pamięci ? No wiesz rzadko odwalamy takie akcje - Genialne – zaśmiał się Furia - Jesteście bezduszni ! - krzyknął mężczyzna – a, szczególnie ty ! Furia ! - wskazał pistoletem na czarną postać - Schlebiasz mi – uśmiechnął się brunet – a, teraz od kogo zaczynamy ? - Może ode mnie ? - zapytał jeden – tak żebyś ty był ostatni. No wiesz najlepsze na koniec - Podoba mi się twój tok rozumowania Oczy mężczyzny były zdziwione gdy zobaczył pośród Zabójców Ereta, Mieczyka, Sączysmarka i Śledzika. Znał ich bo przyjaźnił się z ich rodzicami. W płaszczu pozostał jedynie Furia. Jego ręka powędrowała do pasa w spodniach. Miał tam różne strzykawki. Odczepił jedną z pomarańczową substancją. - Na co czekasz demonie ! Pokaż swą twarz ! - krzyknął mężczyzna - Dobrze – ręka chłopaka jednym gestem zdjęła mu kaptur. Włosy opadły na czoło, a oczy dziko zaświeciły - Ale … jak to możliwe.. Czka… Czkawka ? - zaczął się jąkać, a później upadł na podłogę - Serum zapomnienia działa także usypiająco – uśmiechnął się Czkawka – a, teraz do bazy ! Postacie zniknęły w mroku. TYLE XD MOŻE JESCZE WIECZORKIEM COŚ MI SIĘ UDA WRZUCIĆ ? NIE WIEM XD I DZIĘKUJE ONYKSA ZA CHĘĆ ZROBIENIA OKŁADKI. POWIEDZMY ŻE JEST TO TAKI MINI KONKURSIK XD WIĘC CZEKAM NA OKŁADKI :D TO TYLE ! ''' '''PA:* CDN... 10. ZAMYŚLEĆ SIĘ... Blondynka stała sama w szkolnym korytarzu. Jedyną osobą, którą znała był brunet. Co o nim myślała ? Był dość specyficzny. Niby czuły i troskliwy, a jednak potrafił zachowywać się … Zadzwonił dzwonek. Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się. Wolała by siedzieć w domu i z niego nie wychodzić. Zamknąć się w sobie. Choć od śmierci jej rodziców minęły już prawie trzy miesiące ona nadal czuła pustkę. Stanęła pod drzwiami od klasy. Jej oczy spojrzały na rówieśników. Wszyscy uśmiechnięci. Prawie… wszyscy. Tylko ON stał z tyłu i patrzył w podłogę. Tak jakby z czymś walczył. Może z samym sobą, a może po prostu się zamyślił. Natłok myśli cisnął się do głowy nastolatki. Nie dawała rady. Psychika powoli niszczała. Blondynka nie zauważyła nawet nauczyciela, który przy niej stanął zadając po raz czwarty to samo pytanie. Jaka była jej odpowiedź ? - Zamyśliłam się… - odparła kręcąc w palcach długopis PRZEPRASZAM ŻE TAKIE KRÓTKIE, ALE NIE MAM WENY I CZASU :/ ''' '''NA NASTĘPNEGO NEXTA BĘDZIE JUŻ OKŁADKA ^^ PS. PRZYJMUJE PRZEPROSINY XD ''' '''TO TYLE ! PA:* CDN… 11. PRZYJĘCIE Tak to ten dzień. Ten dzień kiedy to Mieczyk i jego siostra Szpadka obchodzą urodziny. Osiemnaste urodziny. Brunet narzucił na siebie granatową bluzę i chwycił w rękę dwie torby z prezentami. Mieczyk miał dostać nóż (kolekcjonował je) i alkohol, a Szpadka perfumy i bombonierkę. Samochód wydał z siebie charakterystyczny dźwięk i brunet już jechał przez zatłoczoną jezdnie. Spojrzał na zegarek. - Wyrobie się – mruknął sam do siebie Droga do domu bliźniaków nie była długa, ale remonty na ulicach spowalniały ruch przez co podróż tam dłużyła się. Czarny samochód wjechał na osiedle. - Ulica Borka … - jego wzrok śledził tabliczki z nazwami ulic – jest ! Gwałtownie skręcił i po chwili był już pod domem bliźniaków. Wysiadł z auta i wziął ze sobą prezenty. Podszedł do furtki. Lekki wiatr rozwiewał jego brązowe włosy. Wszedł. Podszedł do czarnych drzwi i zadzwonił. Po krótszej chwili drzwi otworzyła Szpadka. - Hej Czkawka ! - krzyknęła dziewczyna i rzuciła się chłopakowi na szyje - Wszystkiego najlepszego – odpowiedział brunet i wręczył przyjaciółce prezent - Dziękuje ! Wejdź – wskazała ręką środek domu Czkawka zdjął buty i powędrował do salonu gdzie byli już Śledzik, Sączysmark, Hedera oraz Astrid. Właśnie, Astrid. Od niedawna przyjaźni się ze Szpadką i Hederą. - Cześć wszystkim – uśmiechnął się brunet i usiadł na wolnym fotelu. Nagle do pokoju wszedł Mieczyk z miską słonych przekąsek - No to brakuje jedynie Ereta – powiedział odkładając jedzenie za stół. W tem po domu rozbiegł się dobrze wszystkim znany dźwięk dzwonka – o wilku mowa ! Impreza trwała już dobrą godzinę. Przyjaciele oglądali właśnie film. W kieszeni Czkawki dało się usłyszeć dzwonek. Chłopak wyjął telefon i spojrzał w ekran. Dzwonił jedne z Kręgu. - Przepraszam na chwile – powiedział i wyszedł z salonu na taras – Tak słucham ? - Furia mamy problem – odezwał się głos dobrze znany Czkawce. Dzwonił Wandersmok - Tak ? - zapytał wyraźnie zaniepokojony - Nie daleko naszej bazy kręcą się intruzi, a mianowicie wojskowi - Ale … jak to ? - Mają tu najwyraźniej jakieś ćwiczenia - No świetnie – mruknął – a ilu ich ? - Około pięćdziesięciu. Może trochę mniej - Już jadę ! Nie podejmujcie żadnych ruchów - Dobrze Chłopak wpadł do salonu. - Muszę jechać – oświadczył - Czemu ? - zapytali chórem - Yyy – nie mógł tak po prostu powiedzieć że on i reszta chłopaków należy do kręgu. Mało tego ! Że to właśnie on jest Nocną Furią – takie … coś mi wypadło. Serio przepraszam ! - mówiąc to stał już przy drzwiach – Miłej zabawy ! 12. UNIESZKODLIWIĆ CEL CZ.1 ' Brunet wpadł do bazy. Po drodze zobaczył kilku wrogów. Pobiegł do swojego ,,pokoju i chwycił płaszcz. Ubrał się w błyskawicznym tempie i ruszył do głównej sali. Przy okrągłym stole stali już wszyscy członkowie. Znaczy, prawie wszyscy. - Witaj Furio. A, co z Zębirogiem, Gronklem, Ponocnikiem oraz Czaszkochrupem ? - Oni nie mogą się dziś zjawić więc zostało nas siedmiu – zaczął i usiadł na ,,tronie'' – siedmiu przeciwko około pięćdziesięciu wyszkolonym żołnierzom. Jednak sądzę, że to nie ćwiczenia. - Jak to ? - odezwał się Tajfumerang - Są wyszkoleni, nie potrzebują ćwiczeń. Założę się że czegoś szukają - Sądzisz, że nas ? - Prawdopodobnie - Więc co robimy ? Furio nie mamy pełnego składu - Wiem o tym, ale musimy sobie z nimi poradzić, a następnie zasypać bazę - Ale … - Żadnego ale ! Jeśli nas odkryją to wszyscy pójdziemy siedzieć ! Trzeba znaleźć nową bazę i tyle ! A teraz do roboty, lada moment tu będą, a my jesteśmy nie przygotowani ! - Tak jest ! - wykrzyknęli chórem i chwycili bronie - Teraz się zacznie – powiedział sam do siebie brunet chwytając broń leżącą na stole Zaczaili się w mroku i obserwowali swoją ,,ofiarę''… 'TAAA… NIE MAM WENY :/ MACIE JAKIEŚ SKUTECZNE SPOSOBY ? ' 'A MOŻE POLECICIE MI JAKIEŚ OPKA ALBO ANIME … PO PROSTU COŚ ŻEBYM DOSTAŁA OLŚNIENIA… ' '''MAM NADZIEJĘ ŻE NIE JESTEŚCIE ŹLI ŻE TAK MAŁO NEXTÓW NO ALE … CÓŻ. OK TO TYLE :C ''' '''TRZYMAJCIE SIE ;) PA:* CDN… 12. UNIESZKODLIWIĆ CEL CZ.2 - Tutaj też pusto ! - krzyknął jeden z żołnierzy ''- Żałosne … ''- myślał Czkawka – Niby tacy wyszkoleni żołnierze, a nie potrafią nas dostrzec. Na prawdziwej wojnie już by zginęli. Pora działać ! ''- Szukajcie chłopcy ! Ta baza musi gdzieś tu być ! - krzyknął ktoś, jednak można było się domyśleć, że to ich dowódca Grupka żołnierzy powoli zaczęła zbliżać się do zaczajonych w cieniu mężczyzn. Czkawka chwycił kamień i rzucił go tak by zmylić wrogów. Dał sygnał ręką. Dwie czarne postacie wyszły z zarośli i obezwładniły w błyskawicznym tępię szóstkę dobrze zbudowanych mężczyzn. Ci nawet nie zdążyli zareagować. - Szefie ! - krzyknął nagle jeden ze ,,spacerujących po plaży żołnierzy - Co !? - Tam ktoś jest ! - Brać ich ! W tym momencie żołnierze (czyli około 44 osób) rzuciło się w stronę gęstwiny. Furia ponowił ruch ręką i czarne cienie wyskoczyły z zarośli. Zaczęła się walka. Było słychać strzały broni. Czkawka oddalił się trochę od grupy. Nie z własnej woli. Musiał pokonać dwóch wrogów. Jeden z nich już leżał martwy na ziemi. Uderzenie w mostek. Przeciwnik nie może oddychać. Kopnięcie. Przeciwnik upada. Strzał. Przeciwnik nie żyje. - Żałosne … - mruknął sam do siebie i już miał iść pomagać swoim towarzyszą - Od kąt tylko się o was dowiedziałem pragnąłem cię zabić – powiedział głos. Furia go znał. To ten głos wydawał rozkazy. - Hmm… nie wiedziałem, że jestem taki popularny - Jesteś tylko zwykłym gówniarzem, któremu poprzestawiało się w głowie. Dla mnie jesteś nikim! - Teraz to trochę przesadziłeś – powiedział i odwrócił się w stronę napastnika. Stał przed nim wysoki dobrze zbudowany blondyn po czterdziestce – mogę chociaż wiedzieć jak nazywa się moja ofiara ? - Hymm… twoja pewność siebie mnie zdumiewa i choć nie będę ofiarą to podam ci moje imię. Jestem Gerard Harem - Nie słyszałem… - mruknął Furia - Zaczynamy ? Czy może od razu się poddasz ? - Żartujesz ? - mówiąc to błyskawicznie znalazł się przy wrogu i uderzył. Furia był chudszy i niszy. Przeciwnik zaatakował. Mimo umięśnienia jego ataki były chaotyczne i nieporadne. Czkawka wiedział już jak z nim walczyć. Brunet był szybszy, a jego ruchy celniejsze. To dawało mu przewagę. Furia zrobił unik i zaatakował wroga z pół obrotu. Przeciwnik zatoczył się. Idealny moment na podcięcie. Szybki ruch nogą i przeciwnik leży. - Nie bój się nie będzie boleć – uśmiechnął się – w kulach jest specjalna substancja, która zabija po kilku sekundach. Będzie szybko i bez boleśnie – wymierzył w głowę wroga. Strzał. Dało się słyszeć jedynie krzyk pełny bólu – nooo… prawie bezboleśnie. Odszedł jak gdyby nigdy nic. 13. UCZUCIE ? - Czkawka idioto ! - krzyknęła blondynka i uderzyła pięścią w brzuch bruneta - Co !? - chłopak dotknął się po bolejącym brzuchu. Dał się uderzyć dziewczynie. Czemu ? Ostatnio coraz więcej czasu spędzał z blondynką. Stali się dla siebie przyjaciółmi. Nie rozumiał tego. Przecież nigdy nie zaprzyjaźnił się z żadna dziewczyną. Pomijając oczywiście fakt, że zamordował jej rodziców. - Pytałam się czy idziemy dzisiaj na lody o szesnastej ! - A, nie możemy teraz ? - spytał z uśmiechem. Musiał się odstresować. Ostatnio dużo czasu spędzał w nowej bazie. Jeszcze nie była wykończona, a pracy wciąż było wiele - No dobra to choć – złapała bruneta za nadgarstek i pociągnęła w stronę drzwi wyjściowych od szkoły. Czuł, że przy niej może się odstresować. Było tylko jedno ale. ''Czuł czasem potrzebę powiedzenia jej kim jest. Jednak nie mógł. Przysięgał, że nie powie nikomu i na dodatek dziewczyna by go znienawidziła. Czuł się rozdarty. Doszli pod lodziarnie. Astrid otworzyła drzwi. Mały dzwoneczek obwieścił ich przybycie. Już po chwili trzymali w rękach lody i szli przez park z stronę domu blondynki. To dziwne. Zawsze mieli jakiś temat do rozmowy. Lody znikły już w połowie drogi. Chwila wytchnienia dla nich obu. Dla niej od ciągłych myśli o rodzicach. Dla niego o nowej bazie i misjach. Doszli pod dom blondynki. - Miło było – zaczęła – mam nadzieje że to powtórzymy - Ja też uśmiechnął się Chwile stali i patrzeli na siebie. Dziewczyna nagle uniosła się na palcach i pocałowała bruneta w policzek. Bez słowa podeszła do drzwi i zniknęła w środku domu. Czkawka nie dowierzał co się wydarzyło. '''WENA POWRÓCIŁA ! JUTRO NIESTETY NEXTA PRAWDOPODOBNIE NIE BĘDZIE, ALE TO NIE Z POWODU WENY, A Z POWODU SZKOŁY :/ KTO JĄ STWORZYŁ NIECH GNIJE W PIEKLE … XD' OKI TO TYLE XD ''' '''PA:* Ps. Zaczynam się bać jednej osób która komentuje mojego bloga … powinna same się domyśleć :D CDN… 14. GWIAZDY - Słyszeliście ? - zaczęła Szpadka - Co ? - zapytał Czkawka, który właśnie przygotowywał popcorn. Całą paczką (Astrid, Czkawka, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Eret, Mieczyk, Heather, Szpadka) mieli oglądać u bruneta film, a później nocować. - Krąg znowu kogoś zabił – powiedziała i zaczęła czytać – Z nocy czwartku na piątek został zabity Porucznik Albert Szlachetny. Prawdo podobnie za zabójstwo odpowiedzialny jest Krąg. Napastnicy utopili go w jeziorze, a na ciele pozostawili charakterystyczny znak smoka… - Yhhh… jak oni tak mogą – przerwała jej Heather Chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie znacząco. Nagle ich wzrok padł na Czkawkę niosącego popcorn. - A, ty co sądzisz – zapytała Astrid, bruneta - Ja ? - zapytał podając każdemu szklankę Coli – szczerze, to musieli mieć jakiś powód. Co nie ? - Oni zawsze mają powód… - powiedziała z ironią w głosie Szpadka – a, teraz jeszcze ciała będą jakimś smokiem znaczyć. Jak dla mnie to są jacyś (sorka za wyrażenie xD) jebnięci goście co się za dużo kryminałów naoglądali - Może – odezwał się Mieczyk biorąc łyka napoju - Dobra koniec gadania o zabójcach i smokach … je chce film obejrzeć ! - krzyknął nagle Sączysmark - Nie denerwuj się tak – zaczął Czkawka podchodząc do odtwarzacza i wkładając tam płytę z filmem – już ci włączam Film trwał prawie dwie godziny. Podczas tego czasu Śledzik zdołał już zasnąć, a Szpadka zrobić mu sesje zdjęciową, która już po chwili była na Facebooku. Gdy film skończył się wszyscy (prócz Śledzika) chcieli iść się umyć. Telefon bruneta wydał z siebie charakterystyczne brzęczenie. - Przepraszam na chwile – uśmiechnął się i poszedł w stronę tarasu – tak słucham ? - Hej, to znowu ja – odezwał się znany brunetowi głos - Co znowu ? - Nic takiego – zaśmiał się – tylko chciałem zapytać czy jest dzisiaj jakieś spotkanie, bo chciałem dziewczynę zabrać na miasto i … - Nie ma spotkania, więc śmiało idź i dobrze się baw – uśmiechnął się brunet - Dzięki – znów się zaśmiał – cześć - Cześć – chłopak rozłączył się i włożył telefon do kieszeni spodni. Spojrzał w górę. Jego oczom ukazało się niebo pełne nie zliczonej ilości gwiazd. - Kto dzwonił – usłyszał za sobą melodyjny głos blondynki - Kolega – odwrócił się i uśmiechnął - Acha – usiadła na ławeczce – kiedyś jeździłam z tatą za miasto na polane o razem oglądaliśmy gwiazdy - Tęsknisz za nim ? - zapytał brunet i zajął miejsce obok niej - Tak i za mamą – jej głos lekko się załamał – brakuje mi ich. Tych wszystkich chwil spędzonych razem. Tych szczęśliwych jak i smutnych. Ale muszę się z tym pogodzić - Przykro mi As. No ale teraz możesz popatrzeć w gwiazdy ze mną - Dziękuje Czkawka - Za co ? - Za to, ze mnie wspierasz i w ogóle pomagasz. Jestem ci za to wdzięczna – powiedziała dziewczyna i przytuliła bruneta ''- Gdybyś tylko wiedziała ile zła ci wyrządziłem … gdybyś wiedziała – myślał '''NO I JEST NEXT XD ' KILKA SPRAW MAM DO WAS WIĘC …. ''' '''1. MOŻECIE WYBRAĆ (TAK TROSZKU W CIEMNO) JAKI TYTUŁ MA MIEĆ KOLEJNE OPKO XD BO MAM NA DWA POMYSŁ I TERAZ MUSICIE STRZELIĆ WIEĆ O TO PROPOZYCJE (WYBIERZCIE, KTÓRY TYTUŁ SIĘ WAM BARDZIEJ PODOBA XD) : • ,,''Piekielny Artefakt' • '',,Pokonać Śmierć'' 2. NIE PRZYBYWAJA NOWI CZYTELNICY CO JEST SMUTNE :/ A JEŚLI CZYTASZ TO ZOSTAW PO SOBIE ŚLAD :D 3. CZY CHCECIE JAKIŚ KONKURS ? A JEŚLI TAK TO KTO BY CHCIAŁ WZIĄŚĆ W NIM UDZIAŁ 4. DZIĘKUJE ZA PRAWIE 50 KOMÓW POD TYM OPKIEM :D KC :* TO TYLE ! PA:* CDN… 15. POWAŻNA ROZMOWA - Czkawka ? - do pokoju wszedł czarno włosy mężczyzna - Myślałem, że wyszedłeś zresztą – odparł i obrócił się w stronę przyjaciela – o co chodzi ? - O ciebie i … - przerwał na chwile i przełknął ślinę – Astrid - A w czym rzecz ? - W tym że … Hmm zamordowaliśmy jej rodziców … a ty się zachowujesz jak gdyby nigdy nic i na do datek wydaję mi się, że się w niej zakochałeś – powiedział Eret na jednym wdechu - Czyli zauważyłeś – odparł Czkawka i usiadł na fotelu - Czyli się w niej zakochałeś !? - Nie drzyj ryja i siadaj – powiedział stanowczo Czkawka wskazując na sofę - Czkawka, ale ty wiesz że … - Wiem … ale to silniejsze. Nie umiem tego opisać. Mam wrażenie że …. Eret ja mam wyrzuty sumienia - Co !? Ale za wszystkie zabójstwa czy za to jedno !? - Za to jedno … - Tyle dobrze … - odetchnął – to mamy problem - Nie - Co ? - To ja mam problem i to ja muszę go rozwiązać - Jak ? - Jeszcze nie wiem, ale … - Jeśli jej powiesz to my zrozumiemy. Ona raczej by nas nie wsypała, a nawet jeśli to dawno nie działo się nic ciekawego – zaśmiał się Eret. Brunet jedynie posłał mu piorunujące spojrzenie. - Jeszcze nie wiem jak postąpię – wziął wdech – powiem jej w ostateczności - Dobra – wstał – powodzenia – udał się w stronę wyjścia 16. RODZINA Czkawka i Astrid szli przez park. Chciał jej dziś powiedzieć co do niej czuje. Jednak … Jednak czuł wewnętrzną blokadę. A co jeśli ona nie odwzajemni uczucia ? Co jeśli go wyśmieje ? Co jeśli… - Czkawka ? - zapytała blondynka - Tak ? - Nigdy nie opowiadałeś mi nic w zasadzie o swojej rodzinie - Tak… To dość drażliwy temat - Proszę – na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech - No dobrze – wzdychnął - Usiądźmy tu – wskazała ręką ławkę – Zaczynaj ! - Więc – podrapał się po głowie – do 15 roku życia byłem wesołym chłopcem, który miał swój malutki świat i cieszył się każdym dniem. Jednak pewnego dnia mama gorzej się poczuła. Tata zabrał ją do szpitala, a gdy wrócili nie chcieli ze mną rozmawiać. Nawet mama, która zawsze była mi bliższa niż ojciec. Kilka dni później w gabinecie ojca znalazłem wyniki mamy. Stwierdzili u niej raka mózgu. Załamałem się. Gdy wrócili zacząłem ich o to wypytywać. Mama się rozpłakała, a ojciec wyszedł. Nie wytrzymałem. Siedziałem w pokoju przez kilka godzin przeglądając rodzinne albumy. W głowie miałem masę myśli. Po kilku godzinach mama zasnęła, a ojciec wrócił do domu. Zszedłem na dół by go przeprosić, że tak na nich naskoczyłem. Jedyne co zobaczyłem to wrak człowieka. Tamtego dnia go znienawidziłem. Nie dlatego że nie chciał ze mną gadać… to bym jeszcze jakoś przeżył ale dlatego że mnie uderzył. Nigdy mnie nie bił, może tylko jak byłem mały to dostałem klapsa. Chociaż to też rzadko bo mama mu zakazywała. Wtedy coś we mnie pękło. Kiedy już zasnął napisałem list, spakowałem się i uciekłem …. koniec. - No a co działo się z tobą dalej ? - pytała wyraźnie zaciekawiona dziewczyna - To już historia na inny czas, a teraz zapraszam panią na lody - No dobra – uśmiechnęła się Nie wyznał jej uczucia. Nawet zapomniał, że miał to zrobić. Nienawidził wracać do przeszłości. Ale dla niej mógł zrobić wszystko. Nawet przenosić góry. OK ! DWA ROŹDZIAŁY. POZNALIŚCIE HISTORIE CZKAWKI PRZED WSTĄPIENIEM DO KRĘGU. HOH XD ''' '''OK A TERAZ INFORMACJE : 1. TYTUŁ NASTĘPNEGO OPKA : • ,,Piekielny Artefakt – '''2 głosy • ,,Pokonać Śmierć – 3 głosy '' WSZYSTKO MOŻE SIĘ ZMIENIĆ ! 2. MAM POMYSŁ NA KONKURS – PISANY ZADANIEM BYŁO BY NAPISANIE CO ROBIŁ CZKAWKA PO UCIECE Z DOMU… BYLE BY KOŃCZYŁO SIE TY ŻE WSTĘPUJE DO KRĘKU LUB SAM GO ZAKŁADA (DO WYBORU) CZY KTOŚ CHĘTNY ? BO JAK TAK TO ZROBIE ZASADY I DOZIEŁA XD MINIMALNA LICZNA UCZESTNIKÓW TO 3 ! OK ! TO TYLE ! CDN… 17. BLOKADA - Ale przecież nigdy nie zabijaliśmy na zlecenie – zaczął Gronkiel - Tak ale możemy upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu – odparł Furia wkładając do ust truskawkę - W jakim sensie ? - zapytał Tajfumeranf - Koleś, którego mamy zabić to prokurator, który oskarżał Wrzeńca, więc zabijemy wroga i przy okazji zarobimy na nowy sprzęt - A kim jest zleceniodawca ? - do rozmowy dołączył się Koszmar - Braciszek prokuratora – odparł brunet wyciągając sztylet z pochwy - Co ? - odezwali się chórem - No troszkę się zdziwiłem ale dobrze płaci więc … - A, to nie podstęp ? - zapytał Gronkiel poprawiając włosy - Nie, sprawdziłem go …. a teraz do widzenia - Co ? Tak krótko ? - obruszył się Eret - No umówiony jestem jak chcecie to se tu siedźcie – odparł brunet zdejmując płaszcz - Z kim ? - zaciekawił się Tajfumerang - Nie twój interes – odparł Furia - Uuuu …. ktoś tu się zakochał ! - wykrzyknął Zębacz i on i reszta braci stali jak wryci. Obok Zębacza przeleciał sztylet, odcinając mu trochę blond włosów. Brunet tylko się uśmiechnął. - Chciałeś mnie zabić !? - wykrzyknął Zębacz - Co ? - obruszył się brunet – Wyśliznął mi się z ręki – Bracia zaśmiali się – To cześć ! Brunet wyszedł z bazy. Uśmiechał się jeszcze przez chwile. Droga do miasta zajęła mu jakąś godzinę piechotą. Była już dwudziesta. Wszedł do swojego domu. Zaparzył herbaty i czekał na swojego gościa. Po dziesięciu minutach usłyszał pukanie. Odstawił kubek i poszedł do drzwi wejściowych. Otworzył. W drzwiach stała blondynka ubrana w czarne rurki i ciemno granatową bluzę. - Jesteś gotowy na nockę z najlepszą przyjaciółką ? - zaśmiała się i zdjęła trampki - Jasne – uśmiechnął się - Gorąco tu u ciebie – powiedziała i zdjęła bluzę - Rzeczywiście – podrapał się i zaczął rozpinać bluzę – choć do salonu - Dziewczyna wzięła swoją torbę i posłusznie skierowała się w stronę salonu. Odłożyła bluzę na fotel. To samo uczynił brunet. Dziewczyna odwróciła się w jego stronę i stanęła jak wryta. Zdezorientowany chłopak patrzył na nią nie wiedząc o co chodzi. - Czkawka ? - zaczęła - Tak ? - Możesz mi powiedzieć czemu masz krew na koszulce ? - Co ? - chłopak spojrzał na swoją biała koszulkę. Rzeczywiście. Na dole koszulki widniała czerwona plama wielkości pięści. Do kogo należała krew ? Dzisiaj była misja. Chłopak wrócił pamięcią do wydarzeń sprzed kilku godzin. Miał na sobie krew policjantki, którą udusił. Więc skąd krew po uduszeniu ? Zapewne ubrudził się nią gdy robił na jej ręce znak Kręgu. Smoka. Musiał szybko coś wymyślić – A bo byłem … z kolegami na … pizzy i jeden z nich kupił sobie picie w szklanej butelce i … ją rozbił przez przypadek przed wyjazdem z jakiegoś domu i właścicielka kazała mu to sprzątać i on się przeciął tym szkłem i …. - Zapowietrzysz się – zachichotała dziewczyna - I się dla łachu o mnie wytarł - Dziwnych masz kolegów - Taaa … - uśmiechnął się. Miał jej dziś powiedzieć co do niej czuje, ale przez tą akcje z krwią znów włączyła się w nim blokada. Nie nienawidził tego uczucia. Chcesz coś powiedzieć, ale jednak nie możesz. Będzie musiał nadal trzymać w sobie swoje uczucia. Odetchnął u usiadł obok swojej przyjaciółki. SORKA ŻE NEXT TAKI, KRÓTKI ALE JUTRO SZKOŁA I MUSIAŁAM SIĘ TROSZKU POUCZYĆ I ZROBIĆ PRACĘ NA MATEMATYKE :/ CHCIAŁAM JESZCZE PODZIĘKOWAĆ WSZYSTKI UŻYTKOWNIKĄ, KTÓRZY TO CZYTAJĄ – POCZUŁAM TAKĄ POTRZEBĘ XD – DZIĘKI, ZE JESTEŚCIE :3333 TO TYLE ! PA:* CDN… 18. STRACONA RODZINA - Astrid ja nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł. Skoro on nie chce ich widzieć to … - mówił blondyn - Przesadzasz – mruknęła Astrid i zapukała w białe drzwi Czekali chwile i w drzwiach domu stała brunetka o zielonych oczach. - Dzień dobry – zaczęła Astrid - Dzień dobry – odpowiedziała widocznie zakłopotana brunetka - Ymmm – zawahała się blondynka – jesteśmy przyjaciółmi Czkawki… - Czkawki… - oczy kobiety zaszkliły się, a po policzku spłynęła samotna łza – proszę wejdźcie – powiedział i otarła łzę Przyjaciele weszli do środka kobieta wprowadziła ich do salonu. Usiedli. - Czyli żyje – usiadła i lekko się uśmiechnęła - Tak i ma się dobrze – samowolnie na twarzy Astrid pojawił się uśmiech - Pewnie się zmienił… ach ! Nie przedstawiła się. Jestem Valka. - Miło mi – zaczęła Astrid – ja jestem Astrid, a to Śledzik, Heather, Eret, Sączysmark, Mieczyk i Szpadka - Mi tak że miło – jej uśmiech był podobny do uśmiech Czkawki Nagle w kieszeni Ereta zabrzęczał. Chłopak wziął telefon i zrobił wielkie oczy. - Astrid ! - Tak ? - On mnie zabije ! Co ja mu mam powiedzieć !? - Prawdę … - dziewczyna tylko wzruszyła ramionami Eret przyłożył telefon do ucha. - No cześć Czkawka … - Gdzie jesteś bo cię potrzebuje - Ymm tak jakby … - Coś znowu zrobił !? - To był pomysł Astrid ! - O czym ty do cholery gadasz ? - No bo jesteśmy u ciebie w domu - Jak możecie być u mnie w domu skoro ja w nim jestem ? - Nie w tym domu … Czkawka ? Eret spojrzał z nie dowierzaniem na telefon. - I co ? - zapytała zaciekawiona Szpadka - Rozłączył się – mruknął Eret Sączysmark stanął przy oknie z którego było widać ulicę. - Ej ! Przygotujmy się na śmierć ! - Czemu ? - zapytała Astrid - Bo Czkawka tu biegnie ! - Ale jak przecież od jego domu jest godzina drogi tutaj ! - krzyknął Śledzik ! - Niech pani nas ukryje ! - Nie przesadzacie… - chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale do domu wbiegł brunet i rzucił się na Ereta - O Czkawka ! Co tam ? - Co tam !? Co tam !? Jak chcesz zginąć ? Powoli czy w męczarniach !? - Czkawka ! - krzyknęła Astrid - Tak ? - brunet zwrócił wzrok na blondynkę - To był mój pomysł więc może oszczędź mu życia – zaśmiała się blondynka - Więc ty zginiesz - Co !? - ledwo krzyknęła i już leżała na dywanie zwijając się ze śmiechu – Czkawka ! Proszę ! Nie ! - Teraz powiedz ładnie ,, Czkawka przepraszam, że poszłam do twoich rodziców bez twojej wiedzy. Wybacz mi'' - Dobrze ! Dobrze ! Czkawka przepraszam, ze poszłam do twoich rodziców bez – przerwała żeby złapać powietrze – twojej wiedzy. Wybacz mi ale twoja mama jest przemiła ! - Dziękuje ! I tak wiem jaka jest moja mama – uśmiechnął się i podał dziewczynie rękę. Teraz skierował wzrok na brunetkę, która uśmiechała się. Jednak gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały po jej policzku spłynęła łza. Brunet podszedł do niej otarł łzę i przytulił - Tęskniłam - Tak, ja też, ale ja już lepiej pójdę … nie chcę się natknąć na ojca … - Dobrze, ale przychodź kiedy chcesz. Proszę ! - przytuliła się do niego jeszcze mocniej - Dobrze … mamo Tak dawno nie wypowiadał tego słowa. Tak mu jej brakowało. Nawet nie wiedział czy ona żyje, Nie wiedział czy nadal tu mieszka. I jak niby znaleźli adres ? A no tak przecież chłopaki są z Kręgu, a dziewczyną wcisnęli jakiś kit. Uśmiechnął się. Brakowało mu tego miejsca. Szkoda tylko, że nadal nie przebaczył ojcu. Sam nie wiedział czy nie chciał czy po prostu nie umiał mu wybaczyć. DWA NEXTY ALE MIAŁAM WENE XD I WIEM ZE TEN NEXT JEST DZIENYYY ALE MAM GŁUPAWKĘ XD ' '''OKI XD ' '''TO NA DZIŚ TYLE :D PA :* CDN… 19. NAGŁY ZWROT AKCJI - Pa As ! - krzyknął Czkawka oraz Eret i skierowali się w stronę domu Ereta Gdy odeszli na bezpieczną odległość czarnowłosy zaczął rozmowę. - A ty z tym zabijaniem to tak na serio ? - No … na początku tak, ale zaraz sobie przypomniałem, że obok stoją, jak by to ująć, - podrapał się po głowie – osoby nie wtajemniczone - A powiedziałeś As o ty, ze ją kochasz ? - Ostatnio chciałem, ale jak zwykle coś przeszkodziło - Co tym razem ? - Krew na koszulce - Co !? - No tej policjantki … wiesz - I co powiedziałeś ? - Że się kolega szkłem przeciął - Kreatywnie Szli chwile w ciszy. W końcu doszli pod dom Ereta. Pożegnali się i brunet ruszył przez park do swojego domu. Myślał jak powiedzieć Astrid o jego uczuciach. A, może lepiej było by nie mówić o nich w ogóle ? Cały czas nad tym myślał. I co będzie jeśli poczuje jeszcze większe wyrzuty sumienia i będzie zmuszony jej powiedzieć o Kręgi i ogólnie o tym kim jest … Jego życie wirowało. Nagle poczuł uderzenie. Lekko się zatoczył. - Przepraszam – odpowiedział znajomy mu głos. Spojrzał w stronę dziewczyny która właśnie zbierała się ze żwirowej drużki. - Olivia ? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem. - Czkawka ? - stanęła przed nim. Dziewczyna była śliczna brunetką o dużych i bardzo niebieskich oczach. Ale nie tak niebieskich jak oczy Astrid. … KTO ZGADNIE KIM JEST OLIVIA ? HMM … ? ' '''POWOLI ZBLIŻAMY SIĘ DO KOŃCA PRAWDOPODOBNIE WĄTEK Z OLIVIĄ BĘDZIE OSTATNIM ,,TEMATEM POBOCZNYM I PRZECHODZIMY DO SEDNA XD ' '''CIESZĘ SIĘ, ŻE WAM SIĘ PODOBA :P ' 'TO TYLE ! ' '''PA :* CDN… 20. STARA ZNAJOMOŚĆ Olivia. Dziewczyna niegdyś kochająca się w Czkawce. On wtedy nie wiedział co znaczy miłość ''i sądził, że najważniejszy jest Krąg. Szczerze ? Chłopak czuł do niej odrazę. Próbowała go wrobić w ojcostwo. Może dlatego nigdy nie miał dziewczyny ? Było to jeszcze przed chorobą jego matki. Miał nadzieje że już nigdy jej nie spotka, ale nadzieja matką głupich. Stali teraz naprzeciwko siebie. Brunet miał ochotę się odwrócić i po prostu odejść. Patrzeli na siebie kilka chwil. Chłopak postanowił przerwać ciszę. Jednak nie zamierzał być miły. - Co tak się patrzysz ? - mruknął i złożył ręce na piersiach - A, dawno cie nie widziałam. Stęskniłam się … - Bez wzajemności – mruknął, a dziewczyna tylko przewróciła oczyma i kontynuowała - Zniknąłeś tak z dnia na dzień. Wszyscy myśleli że nie nie żyjesz. Twoi rodzice postawili chyba całe Berk na nagi. Ale nikt cię nie znalazł. Oni tęsknią. - Właśnie z stamtąd wracam - Jaśniej ? - Byłem u mamy - Pewnie twoi rodzice się ucieszyli - Powtórzę bo najwyraźniej twój mózg wolniej przetwarza informacje – odetchnął – byłem u MAMY - Zmieniłeś się – skrzywiła lekko głowę – kiedyś byłeś inny - No widzisz ludzie się zmieniają - A, dasz mi chociaż swój numer ? Chłopak wziął telefon i zapisał swój numer. Nie wiedział w sumie czemu to zrobił. Prawdo podobnie chciał mieć po prostu spokój. Odszedł z nadzieją, że więcej jej nie zobaczy. Nawet nie wiedział jak bardzo się mylił. '''21.PIERWSZE KŁOPOTY ' '- '''Cieszę się, że przeszłaś – uśmiechnął się chłopak i wziął łyk czekolady. Siedział z Astrid w kafejce nie daleko szkoły. Właśnie skończyły się zajęcia. - Etap wojewódzki w konkursie z historii to jest coś – odwzajemniła uśmiech - A jaki temat ? - chłopak zaczął bawić się serwetką - Wikingowie i najlepsze jest to że jestem w ogóle nie ogarnięta w tym temacie - Mogę ci trochę po opowiadać - Znasz się na wikingach ? - zdziwiła się dziewczyna - Troszkę Nagle zobaczył ciemność i usłyszał tak bardzo nie lubiany przez niego głos. - Zgadnij kto to ! - Olivia … - powiedział niechętnie Czkawka, a dziewczyna stanęła przed przyjaciółmi - No hej ! - Hej – odpowiedział z jeszcze większą niechęcią Czkawka. Miał w tym momencie ochotę wyjąć nóż, który nosił w kieszeni i ją zamordować. Odezwała się w nim żądza krwi. Opanował się i zdjął rękę z kieszeni. - Hej – odezwała się As - A, ty to kto ? - powiedziała brunetka i przekrzywiła głowę - Ymmm przyjaciółka Czkawki - To dobrze - A, czemu ? - Bo Czkawka jest mój ! - Chłopak, który w tym momencie brał łyk napoju zakrztusił się - To ja was może zostawię – As wstała os stołu - As … - chłopak chciał coś powiedzieć - Nie Czkawka. A co do tych wikingów to w sobotę o piętnastej – dziewczyna wyszła z kafejki ''- Może zabicie Olivi to dobry pomysł – pomyślał, jednak od razu wypchnął tą myśl z głowy. Był wściekły. Ku zdziwieniu brunetki odszedł od stołu, zapłacił i wyszedł, pozostawiając ją samą. HMM… SĄDZE ŻE WYROBIĘ SIĘ W 30 ROŹDZIAŁACH CZYLI OPKO POTRWA PRAWDOPODOBNIE DO NASTĘPNEGO TYGODNIA :P ' '''DZISIAJ MOŻE BĘDZIE JESZCZE NEXT :D ' '''TO TYLE ! PA :* CDN… 22. BIWAK I KŁÓTNIA Chłopak pakował właśnie koszulki na zmianę gdy usłyszał klakson samochodu. Zaklnął cicho. Nie był jeszcze gotowy. Wyjrzał przez okno. Pod domem stała czarna terenówka. Dał znak ręką żeby przyjaciele chwilkę zaczekali. Po 10 minutach siedzieli już w samochodzie. Mieczyk kierował, Śledzik czytał encyklopedie roślin, Szpadka i Astrid słuchały muzyki, a Czkawka czytał książkę. Eret i Heathera mili dojechać wieczorem. Mieczyk skręcił do lasku. Jechali nad jezioro. Było tam idealne miejsce na biwak. Wysiedli z samochodu. Czkawka rozejrzał się orientacyjnie i zdjął plecak. - Jaki ci się podoba ? - zapytał Śledzik klepiąc przyjaciela po ramieniu - Ujdzie – brunet wzruszył jedynie ramionami i zaczął rozkładać namiot Około 15:00. Wszystko był gotowe. Czkawka postanowił się przejść. Szedł leśną drużką. Dookoła latały motyle i inne owady. Udało mu się dostrzec nawet sarnę. Było by idealnie gdyby nie pewne wrażenie. Wrażenie, ze ktoś go śledzi. Kroki były niepewne, więc nie był to żaden ze smoków. Brunet doszedł na polankę. Usiadł i patrzył jak zając opiekuje się młodymi. Zatracił się na chwilę w marzeniach. Nie dostrzegł nawet kiedy obok niego na pniu usiadł blondynka. - Czemu nie powiedziałeś, że wychodzisz z obozu ? - Chciałem się tylko przejść – uśmiechnął się lekko – to zabronione ? - Nie no co ty – zaśmiała się – ale wiesz ostatnio dziwnie się w stosunku do mnie zachowujesz - W jakim sensie ? - No ogólnie mam wrażenie że się od siebie oddaliliśmy. Nie rozmawiasz ze mną normalnie - Chyba nie pojmuję - Faceci – mruknęła pod nosem – Chodzi mi o to że zachowujesz się jakbyś … - Jakbym ? - Unikał mnie - Nawet nie waż się tak myśleć - To mi wytłumacz czemu się tak zachowujesz. Unikasz wszystkich i … - To moje sprawy. Mam pewne problemy i ta jebniętą Olivie na głowie - Myślałam że jesteście razem … - To źle myślałaś ! Jestem po uszy zakochany w kimś innym ! - wstał i odszedł w kierunku obozu. Sam nie wiedział czemu się tak zachował. Emocje rozsadzały go od wewnątrz. W ostatnim czasie poczuł miłość, smutek, złość oraz ulgę. Aż do spotkania Astrid nie czuł w zasadzie nic specjalnego. Może czasem radość. Jenak na ogół czuł pustkę. Był pusty. Kopnął kamyk i zaklnął. - Jak do cholery jasnej mam jej powiedzieć że ją kocham !? PRZEJŚCIE DO ASTRID Dziewczyna siedziała oszołomiona na pieńku. Czemu się tak do niej odniósł ? Spojrzała na zajęczą rodzinę. Zatęskniła za rodzicami. - Czemu mnie zostawiliście ? - po jej policzku spłynęła słona woda – na pewno byście mi doradzili co zrobić. Kocham go, ale czy on mnie ? Powiedział że kogoś kocha. Chciała bym być tą szczęściarom. Zerwał się wiatry. Dziewczyna pociągnęła nosem i weszła na ścieżkę prowadzącą do obozu. Myśli nie dawały jej spokoju, którego tak bardzo pragnęła. 23. PRZEPROSINY Na środku płonęło ognisko. Wokół siedzieli ,,obozowicze'', a las wypełniał się piosenkami harcerskimi granymi przez Mieczyka. Brunet co jakiś czas zerkał na blondynkę. Czuł się źle z tym jak ją potraktował. Miał zamiar ją przeprosić. Jednak czy mu wybaczy ? Potraktował ją oschle i bez uczucia, choć uczucie którym ją darzył był wielkie i nie umiał go opanować. Iskierki leciały do góry i lekko świeciły na granatowym niebie. Dziewczyna czasami zerkała na chłopaka jednak jego wzrok zawsze skierowany był ku dołowi. Westchnęła. Zbliżała się północ. Palce Mieczyka w końcu nie dały rady zagrać już ani jednego dźwięku. Przyjaciele zaczęli rozchodzić się do namiotów. Czkawka chwycił Astrid za nadgarstek i pociągnął w swoją stronę. Ta z wyraźnie złą miną wpatrywała się w szmaragdowe oczy bruneta. - Przepraszam – zaczął – poniosło mnie. Wybaczysz mi ? - … I W TYM MOMENCIE MACIE WYBUR. ASTRID MA POWIEDZIEĆ ''TAK ''LUB ''NIE. ''WY DECYDUJECIE :D OK TO TYLE :* PA :* CDN… Chłopaka był pewien że dziewczyna mu wybaczy. Ni potrafiła się gniewać za takie błahostki. Może było ją do potulnego baranka. - Może – rzuciła - Co !? - Czkawka stał jak wryty, przyglądając się w tym momencie obojętnym oczom blondynki - To co słyszałeś – odparła i weszła do namiotu. Miała zamiar się z nim trochę podroczyć. Chłopak stał i nie mógł uwierzyć w to co usłyszał. Od kiedy się taka stała ? A może naprawdę się zdenerwowała ? - Dziewczyny są skomplikowane – mruknął i ruszył w stronę swojego namiotu. Nie miał zamiaru przepraszać jej jutro czy po jutrze. Miał pewność że wybaczy mu jeszcze dziś w nocy. Już miał plan. Z namiotu Mieczyka dało się słyszeć odgłos chrapania. Brunet uważał by nie nastąpić na żaden patyk czy też nie zaszeleścić liśćmi. Po prawie 10 minutach zmagania się z siłami natury dotarł pod namiot dziewczyny. Teraz pozostało mu tylko otworzyć namiot. Złapał w palce suwak i delikatie pociągnął go w dół. Ujrzał smacznie śpiącą blondynkę. - Albo teraz, albo nigdy – pomyślał i wszedł do namiotu. Położył się obok i odgarnął kosmyk z jej twarzy. Dziewczyna gwałtownie otworzyła oczy i na widok chłopaka podskoczyła. - Co ty tu robisz !? - krzyknęła - Nie krzycz bo wszystkich obudzisz – Czkawka podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. 24. TO CO CZUJESZ - Wiesz nie codziennie leży obok mnie facet - Na pewno ? - Sugerujesz coś ? - oburzyła się As i założyła ręce na klatkę piersiową Czkawka zaśmiał się. - No coś ty – wyjął z kieszeni spodni latarkę i wcisnął czarny przycisk. Namiot wypełniło światło. - Po co przyszedłeś ? - Chciałem jeszcze raz cię przeprosić i wrócić do naszej poprzedniej rozmowy - Przeprosiny przyjmuje, a jeśli o naszą rozmowę to o czym konkretnie chciał byś pogadać ? - O … - brunet zawahał się. Tyle miesięcy starał się jej to powiedzieć. Myślał że już jest gotowy. Głośno przełknął ślinę – Nas - O nas ? A, co z nami nie tak ? - Chodzi mi raczej o … przepraszam. Nie umiem rozmawiać o takich rzeczach - Jakich takich ? - No o u… uczu… uczuciach - Chcesz mi coś wyznać ? - Chyba ? - Naprawdę jesteś w tym słaby – zachichotała blondynka - No bo ja … - Już lepiej nic nie mów - Ale… - chłopak nie zdąrzył nic powiedzieć, a już tonął w pocałunku. PRZEPRASZAM ZA BRAK NEXTÓW ALE KOMPLETNIE WKRĘCIŁAM SIĘ W ANIME PT. ''SWORD ART ONLINE ''I WŁAŚNIE ZACZYNAM 2 SEZON XD I CÓŻ … OPKO MIAŁO SIĘ ZAKOŃCZYĆ W TYM TYGODNIU ALE JEDNAK BĘDZIECIE MUSIELI JESZCZE SIĘ TROCHĘ POMĘCZYĆ Z TĄ HISTORIĄ XD ' '''TO WSZYSTKO ! ' '''PA :* CDN… 25. KRWAWA GRA CZ.1 ' - Kto w tym roku bierze udział ? – spytał Furia i usiadł na ,,tronie - Ja niestety odpadam w tym roku – mruknął Gronkiel - Dobra widzę że macie wątpliwości – lekko się zaśmiał – do jutra wieczór macie się zapisać na liście u Zębiroga. Ja w tym roku chętnie poganiam sobie po mieście - Dobra – zaczął Koszmar – a, jakie w tym roku zasady ? - Podobne do tych w zeszłym roku. Mamy dość sporą listę osób zagrażających kręgowi. Każdy dostaję listę z ich imieniem , nazwiskiem i adresem. Kto zabije najwięcej w przeciągu dwóch godzin wygrywa. Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone. A, i przypominam że nie ma współpracy. Na te dwie godziny jesteście wrogami. - Dwie godziny !? W zeszłym roku były cztery ! - oburzył się Zębiróg – kogo ja mam zabić w przeciągu dwóch godzin ? Jednorożca !? A może babcie na przystanku !? - Nie spinaj się tak – zaśmiał się Furia – jest dużo celów blisko bazy - Ta … mówisz tak co roku - Oj, Mieczyk, Mieczyk robisz się zrzędliwy - Sugerujesz coś !? - Że albo masz okres albo jesteś w ciąży … - powiedział pod nosem Czkawka i wyszedł z sali usłyszał za sobą jedynie krzyk przyjaciela. - Słyszałem to ! Uśmiechnął się lekko, odwiesił płaszcz i zniknął w mroku. '''25. KRWAWA GRA CZ.2 -Dobrze. Do gry zgłosili się – Furia wziął do ręki kartkę i zaczął czytać – Furia, Zębacz, Koszmar, Tajfumerang oraz Zębiróg. Grę rozpoczynamy dzisiaj o 1 w nocy, a kończymy o 3, więc macie równe 5 godzin na przygotowanie ekwipunku. -'1 godzinę później – Dom Czkawki-' Brunet włożył klucz do zamku i przekręcił dwa razy. Popchnął je do tyłu i przekroczył próg. Do rozpoczęcia ,,zabawy'' zostało około 4 godzin. Chłopak odłożył plecak i wszedł do kuchni. Chwycił jabłko i wyciągnął z kieszeni kartkę z nazwiskami oraz mapę. - Hmm… - mruknął – zacząć od najdalszych czy najbliższych punktów ? Najdalszych … Palcem przejeżdżał po kolejnych nazwiskach jego uwagę przykuły dane z numeru 32 - Henryk Helington – przeczytał na głos - Helington – powtórzył Był pewien że zna to nazwisko. Tylko skąd ? Po kilku minutach wzruszył jedynie ramionami i wyrzucił jabłko do kosza. Zgiął listę i mapę, z zaznaczonymi już punktami ,,docelowymi'', i włożył je do plecaka. Zdjął z siebie koszulkę obnażając swoje mięśnie. Rzucił ją na sofę w salonie i wszedł na górę do sypialni. Z szuflady wyciągnął czarną bluzkę i czarne wygodne spodnie (ani to dresy, ani dżinsy). Prysznic zajął mu 15 minut. Resztę czasu spędził oglądając wiadomości i sprawdzając czy w okolicach w których chce ,,polować'' nie ma żadnych wypadków. Teren był czysty. PRZEPRASZAM ŻE JEST TAK MAŁO NEXTÓW ALE NIE MAM ZA DUŻO CZASU. TERAZ KIEDY JEST PRZERWA ŚWIĄTECZNA POJAWI SIĘ WIĘCEJ NEXTÓW. PRAWDOPODOBNIE JESZCZE DZISIAJ POJAWI SIE KONTYNUACJA TEGO ROŹDZIAŁU. TO TYLE ! ''' '''PA:* CDN... '-KILKA GODZIN PÓŹNIEJ – BAZA-' - Czas …. Start ! - krzyknął Czkawka i wszyscy uczestnicy wybiegli z bazy. On jednak nie miał zamiaru się śmieszyć. Miał ustalone punkty, a na dodatek znał wszystkie skróty w mieście. Najdalszy punkt był oddalony o godzinę drogi. Więc czemu chłopak się nie śmieszył ? Znanymi skrótami zajmie mu to najwyżej 10 minut. Spojrzał na listę oraz adres. W najdalszym punkcie mieszkał niejaki Gerard Dumny. - Się ustawił – mruknął Czkawka. W przeszłości byli w zażyłych relacjach. Brunet traktował go jak wujka. Pewnym krokiem wyszedł z bazy, a gdy tylko wszedł na stabilne podłoże ruszył pędem w stronę ofiary. Tak jak przypuszczał droga zajęła mu 10 minut. Dom znajdował się w bogatej dzielnicy pełnej willi z basenami i ogromnymi ogrodami. Czkawka dokładnie obadał teren. W żadnym z pokoi nie paliło się światło. Można było przystąpić do działania. Wślizgnął się oknem do kuchni i po cichu wszedł po schodach na górę. Teraz dostrzegł że drzwi są lekko uchylone, a w pomieszczeniu pali się światło lampki nie widocznej przez okno. W kilku krokach znalazł się pod drzwiami. Dyskretnie spojrzał przez uchylone drzwi. Ukazał mu się gabinet z biurkiem na środku przy którym znajdowała się ofiara. Mężczyzna pisał coś w papierach i co jakiś czas gładził swoje wąsy. Furia zaczekał chwile i wślizgnął się do pokoju, ździwiła go łatwość zadania. Czy naprawdę Gerard był ąż tak zapracowany by nie dostrzec że ktoś wchodzi do gabinetu ? To pytanie długo nie gościło w głowie bruneta bo już obmyślił plan działania. Wyjął z torby monetę i rzucił ją w stronę drzwi. Starzec natychmiast się obruszył i wstał by sprawdzić źródło hałasu. Czkawka w tępię światła wyjął mały flakonik z torby a jego zawartość wlał do herbaty stojącej na biurku. Po wykonaniu tej czynności natychmiast wrócił do mrocznego zakamarku pokoju. Na twarzy Gerarda pojawiło się ździwienie gdy znalazł monetę, wrócił do biurka i schował znalezisko do szuflady a następnie wziął łyk herbaty. Teraz wystarczało czekać. Trucizna powinna zacząć działać w niecałe 30 sekund. - 10…9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1 – w głowie zabójcy trwało odliczanie – 0 ! Mężczyzna nagle złapał się za gardło i zaczął dusić przez co nie mógł powiedzieć ani słowa. Już po chwili leżał martwy na biurku. Furia jedynie uśmiechnął się i wyszedł z domu jak gdyby nigdy nic. - Pora na kolejną ofiarę – mruknął sam do siebie PRZEPRASZAM ! X1000000000000 NAPRAWDĘ WENA MNIE OPUŚCIŁA I TO BYŁO ZŁE ! ' '''W RAMACH PRZEPROSIN JEŚLI TYLKO CHCECIE ZROBIE KONKURS ALE MUSZĄ BYĆ CHĘTNE CO NAJMNIEJ 4 OSOBY NO W OSTATECZNOŚCI 3 WIĘC CZEKAM NA DEKRALACJE W KOMACH :D JUTRO (JAK MNIE ZACHĘCICIE) POJAWI SIĘ NEXT :) ' 'TO TYLE ! ' 'PA :* I PRZEPRASZAM ŻE TYLE CZEKALIŚCIE ' Przed Czkawką stała potężna biała willa. Mieszkać miała tam ostatnia ofiara, a mianowicie Henryk Helington. Teraz brunet wiedział czemu nazwisko wydawało mu się znajome. Odpowiedź była prosta. Olivia Helington. W tym domu mieszkała znienawidzona przez Furie osoba. Chłopak otrząsnął się i spojrzał na zegarek zostało mu 15 minut na zabicie oraz powrót do bazy. - Wyrobie się – mruknął Już chwile później podrzynał gardło mężczyźnie. Był już pod bazą kiedy znów spojrzał na zegarek. Została niecała minuta. Wszedł do środka jako pierwszy. - No hej – rzucił w jego stronę Gronkiel – jak zwykle jako pierwszy - Się wie – odparł Furia i dał spisy zabójstw Gronkielowi który miał zliczyć punkty. - Wyniki po jutrze. Wiesz że muszę sprawdzić czy piszesz prawdę. Jutro chyba cały dzień przesiedzę przed telewizorem. A tak w ogóle to cała reszta ma już -5 punktów za czas. - Bywa i tak – zaśmiał się Czkawka – ja już lecę do domu. Jutro umówiłem się z As na naszą pierwszą randkę. - Jaki romantyk – zachichotał Śledzik - Pogadamy jak znajdziesz sobie dziewczynę Gronkiel nie zdarzył odpowiedzieć, a Furia już zniknął. 'OK JA CHCIAŁAM TYLKO POWIEDZIEĆ ŻE JEDNO ,,ZACHĘCAM BY WYSTARCZYŁO (POZDRAWIAM UŻYTKOWNIKA ''NESSAIAA). '' OGŁOSZENIA PARAFIALNE ! ' '''1.PRZED NAMI JESZCZE JAKIEŚ 5-6 ROŹDZIAŁÓW ' '2.MAM DO WAS PYTANIE ' 'Z TYTUŁU ŻE WYBRALIŚCIE ŻE NASTĘPNE OPKO BĘDZIE NOSIĆ TYTUŁ ,,''PIEKIELNY ARTEFAKT ''TO OD RAZU CHCĘ WAS UPRZEDZIĆ BYŚCIE NIE NASTAWIALI SIĘ NA ROMANSY I TAKIE TAM (PS. BĘDZIE TO W ŚWIECIE WIKINGÓW) 3. CHCECIE TEN KONKURSIK CZY NIE OSTATNI DZWONEK ! TO TYLE :* PA ! ''' '''26. ,,UWAŻAJ BO STRACISZ'' - Czkawka łap ! - krzyknął Mieczyk podając piłkę Czkawce. Właśnie odbywała się lekcja w-f. - Koniec ! Drużyna Czkawki wygrywa 25-15 ! Wszyscy wyszli z sali gimnastycznej. Chłopcy od razu skierowali się do szatni jednak brunet zauważył Astrid gdzieś w tłumie uczniów na korytarzu. Podszedł do niej i pocałował w policzek. - Śmierdzisz potem – powiedziała chichocząc - Jakie miłe przywitanie – uśmiechnął się szeroko, a jego oczy zalśniły - Co teraz mamy ? - Koniec - Koniec ? - No koniec lekcji - O ! Czyli możemy spędzić trochę czasu – mówiąc to poprawiła warkocza - Hmmmm…. Środa z moją dziewczyną ? Zgadzam się ! - Dzisiaj środa !? - Tak - Przykro mi ale jednak nie mogę - Czemu ? - Moja kuzynka przyjeżdża i muszę ją oprowadzić po mieście, a ona sama boi się chodzić po mieście - Jakaś wrażliwa ? - Krąg - Krąg ? - ździwił się Czkawka - Tak. W innych miastach też o nim głośno, a słyszałeś o tych ostatnich zabójstwach - Tak coś mi się obiło o uszy. Przepraszam As ale muszę już lecieć się przebrać – powiedział i pocałował dziewczynę. Dopiery kiedy się odwrócił spostrzegł że całą rozmowę obserwował Mieczyk. Brunet podszedł do kolegi i usłyszała jedynie - Musimy pogadać Czkawka nerwowo patrzył na zegarek. Mieczyk poprosił o spotkanie w parku o 15:00 i się spóźniał. Brunet nagle poczuł czyjąś rękę na ramieniu. Z niespotykaną szybkością się odwrócił. Stał przed nim Mieczyk. - O czym chciałeś pogadać, bo mi się śpieszy - O tym co robisz - A, co robię ? - Brniesz - W co ? - We własne kłamstwa - O co ci znowu chodzi Miecz ? - O ciebie i Astrid - Prosto z mosty Mieczyk - Powiedz jej prawdę - Myślisz że to takie proste !? - Tak ! - To się grubo mylisz - Stary … wolisz żeby dowiedziała się od ciebie czy żeby od kogoś innego ? - Co masz na myśli ? - Że jak ty im nie powiesz to ja to zrobię - Nie zrobisz tego ! - Mówisz jak byś mnie nie znał - Wiesz co ? Muszę iść - Dobra ale pamiętaj Czkawka, uważaj bo stracisz …. Brunet wszedł do domu i trzasnął drzwiami. Od razu cisnął plecak w kąt a sam upadł ciężko na sofę. Co zrobić ? Chyba nie długo trzeba będzie to zakończyć. - Co mam zrobić ? Co !? NO JAK WIDZICIE JESZCZE Z 2 ROŹDZIAŁY MOŻE 3. I PRZYKRO MI ŻE TAK MAŁO KOMENTZARZY MAM NADZIEJE ŻE DOJDZIEMY DO 100 ! ' '''TO TYLE ! ' '''PA:* 27.HISTORIA Słońce chowało się już za horyzontem. Promienie słońca raziły pomarańczem i żółcią. W grocie nad plażą zawsze było ciemno, jednak to były tylko pozory. W rzeczywistości w środku tętniło życie. Życie. No właśnie. Można było by powiedzieć że żyję tam ''ŻYCIE KTÓRE ODBIERA ŻYCIE. '' Kiedyś było ich 12. Nie nie chodzi o Apostołów, ale o …. zabójców. Jednak jeden został ukarany za swe czyny przez pewną osobę, której życie i tak się rozprysnęło. Mieli rodziny i skazany i skazujący. SKAZANY miał mamę, tatę, siostrę i jedenastu braci dla których skoczył by w ogień. SKAZUJĄCY żona i córka które kochał nas życie. Jednak to nie o nich jest ta cała historia którą piszę już od dawna. ONA I ON. ' '''ONA. 'Żyła spokojnie. Rodzice, zwierzątko domowe i szkolne życie pełne przyjaciół. Chyba każdy z nas przezywał lub nadal przeżywa ten okres. 'ONA '''była szczęśliwa ale nie wiedziała że istnieje … '''ON. '''Chłopak, który tylko do pewnego okresu czuł szczęście, a euforia przepełniała każdy dzień. Do czasu… W jego życiu pojawił się taki okres, którego nikomu nie nie powinien życzyć. A później ? A później uciekł od problemów. Wile ludzi znajduję ukojenie w papierosach, narkotykach czy alkoholu. '''ON '''był inny. Znalazł to ukojenie w… '''ZABIJANIU. ' I właśnie przez to że zabił ich losy się złączyły. Ale chyba wiecie jak … I pewnie wielu z was zastanawia się co będzie dalej ? Hmm… nasi bohaterowie też tego nie wiedzą. A czy ja to wiem ? Może. Więc pora poznać ich dalsze losy … '''28. POWIEDZIEĆ ? NIE POWIEDZIEĆ ? Czkawka cisnął budzikiem o ścianę. Od rozmowy z Mieczykiem nie poszedł do szkoły. Jego myśli kręciły się tylko wokół tego czy jej to powiedzieć. Czy powiedzieć jej że jest zabójcą i to na dodatek zabił jej ojca. Chwycił telefon i włączył ekran. Na zegarku widniała godzina 7:30. Oprócz kilku powiadomień z portalu społecznościowego były jeszcze SmS'y od Astrid. Ponad 50. Czkawka leniwie zszedł na dół. Zaparzył sobie mocną kawę i usiadł przy stole. Nie minęło nawet kilka minut a cały dom rozbrzmiał dźwiękiem dzwonka. - Kogo niesie … - mruknął Czkawka W kilka chwil znalazł się przy drzwiach frontowych i pociągnął za klamkę. Ujrzał chudą blondynkę o niebieskich oczach, tak dobrze mu znaną. - Hej – odpowiedział entuzjastycznie - Ta… hej - Co ci ? - A, nic wejdź – mruknął jedynie. - Czemu nie chodzisz do szkoły ? - Bo źle się czuje - Ach tak – zachichotała i napiła się kawy stojącej na stoliku – mocna - Tak wiem. Po co przyszłaś ? - Hmmm … - zastanowiła się – bo jesteś moim chłopakiem i przyniosłam ci lekcje - Dzięki - Czkawka ? - Tak ? - zapytał wylewając fusy do zlewu - Jeśli chcesz żebym wyszła to powiedz - Nie, nie musisz - To powiedz o co chodzi - Nie - Powiedz - Nie, proszę As - Powiedz W tym momencie chłopak wybuchnął. Przez te kilka dni uczucia które w sobie dusił były jak bomba, która właśnie zaraz miała eksplodować. - Do ch**** jasnej As ! Nie chce mówić to nie. Czy to takie trudne !? Muszę się zastanowić nad sprawą która może wywalić całe to moje pie***** życie do góry nogami , a ty mi tu wyjeżdżasz z jakimiś zeszycikami. - Było tak od razu – rzuciła jedynie i wyszła trzaskając drzwiami Brunet stał i trzymał się za włosy. Właśnie do niego dotarło co zrobił. Nie mógł jej stracić. Po prostu nie mógł. W jego głowie narodził się plan. Ale żeby go zrealizować musiał pogodzić się z As. Bez chwili namysłu wybiegł z domu nie zamykając nawet drzwi. Blondynka pomimo że najszybsza z dziewczyn i tak nie miała szansa z Czkawką. Już po chwili ją dogonił. - As ! - krzyknął - Zostaw mnie ! - Przepraszam ! Proszę nie gniewaj się ! - Nie mogłeś powiedzieć !?- mówiąc to dziewczyna zatrzymała się i odwróciła w stronę chłopaka - Bardzo przepraszam - No dobra … a nad czym to tak musisz myśleć ? - Nie długo się dowiesz – mówiąc to spojrzał w niebo - Kocham cię Czkawka – oparła głowę o jego ramię - Ja ciebie też As, ja ciebie też JUTRO KOŃCZYMY :/ KTOŚ SMUTA ? BO JA TROCHĘ :( NA SZCZĘŚCIE NIE ŻEGNAMY SIĘ Z TYM OPKIEM NA ZAWSZE … CZYŻBY 2 CZĘŚĆ ? TO TYLE ! ''' '''PA:* 29. WYZNANIE Chłopka był mocno zmieszany. Nie wiedział jak zareaguję blondynka. Noc spowiła już miasto. Czarna postać stała na balkonie układając w głowie co ma powiedzieć. Kilka wdechów. Drzwi jak zwykle otworzył bez problemu. Dziewczyna leżały i spała w łóżku. Brunet odziany w szaty Kręgu usiadł na łóżku i patrzył na bladą twarz blondynki. Nie spodziewał się że momentu w którym otworzy oczy. Gwałtownie odskoczył. Astrid szybko podbiegła włącznika i zapaliła światło. Stała teraz twarzą w twarz z zamaskowaną postacią która zamordowała jej rodziców. - To ty – powiedziała dość pewnie. Czuła że chłopak nic jej nie zrobi. Co więcej czuła że go zna On nie odpowiedział zrobił jedynie krok, ale widząc że dziewczyna cofnęła się głęboko odetchnął. Jego ręka ściskała już kaptur który zaraz miał być ściągnięty. - Czemu chcesz mi pokazać twarz ? To chyba głupie. Ale wiem jedno – zawahała się – jesteś Furią ? Nie usłyszała odpowiedzi. Postać jedynie kiwnęła twierdząco głową i zaczął ściągać kaptur. Pierwsze kosmyki rdzawo brązowych włosów zaczęły wylatywać spod kaptura. Spojrzał na Astrid. W jej oczach można było dostrzec zaciekawienie. Zawahał się, jednak już po chwili stał bez kaptura i patrzał prosto w oczy dlaczego. As zsunęła się na ziemie. - Dlaczego !? - krzyknęła - Proszę cię nie krzycz bo obudzisz… - Nie ma go w domu ! - To nie zmienia faktu że … - Proszę powiedz dlaczego Czkawka, dlaczego ich zabiłeś ? - mówiąc to spojrzała na chłopaka którego w jednej chwili ogarnęła panika. - Dlaczego ? - Tak ! - Astrid wstała i stanęła przed brunetem - Bo inaczej nie mogłem - Co to znaczy ! Przestań mówić szyframi ! - Bo … bo zabrał mi brata - Gadasz o tych idiotach z Kręgu ? - Mów o nich jak chcesz. Gdyby nie oni nie było by mnie tu jedynie moje szczątki w lesie - Czemu ? Czemu wcześniej mi nie powiedziałeś ! Czemu pozwoliłeś mi się w sobie zakochać !? - usiadła na łóżku - Nie planowałem tego. Zrozum. Ja… ja na początku brałem cię za zagrożenie ale z czasem okazało się że posiadam sumienie i resztki uczuć. A później ci powiedziałem ale … - Wystarczy - Prze… - Nie ! Z powodu że cię kocham … kochałam nie powiem nic policji - Wiesz że nie musisz ! - Nie skończyłam ! Ale jest jeden warunek. Zniknij z mojego życia raz na zawsze. - Dobrze – brunet odwrócił się i zaczął iść w stronę drzwi balkonowych. Gdy już miał zamiar wyjść zaczął mówić słowa które pojawiły się nie wiadomo z kąd\ - Będziesz pamiętała ? Dla mnie ? Bo ja … kochałem tylko raz, tak naprawdę. Będziesz pamiętała że cię kochałem ? To nadaje mojemu życiu … sens. ''- odpowiedział mu cisza. Zniknął w ciemnościach. Ale czy na zawsze ? '''DZIĘKUJE ZE BYLIŚCIE. TYM RAZEM NIE PODZIĘKUJE KAŻDEMU Z OSOBA BO JEST WAS POD TYM OPKIEM OD GROMA. WIĘC DZIĘKUJE WSZYSTKIMMMMMMMMM ZA CZYTANIE MOICH WYPOCIN PRZEZ TAK DŁUGI CZAS. JESZCZE DZIASIAJ POJAWI SIĘ KOLEJNE OPOWIADANIE PT. ''Piekielny Artefakt LINK PRAWDOPODOBNIE OKOŁO 18-19 POJAWI SIĘ W KOMENTARZU (NIE OBIECUJĘ)' '''JESCZE RAZ WIELKIE DZIĘKI ( I CZEKAJTA NA 2 CZĘŚĆ)' PA:* ! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania